It is periodically necessary to clean the bilge of a vessel due to the collection of stagnant or dirty water. This stagnant or dirty water typically includes oil, gasoline and /or diesel fuel which can create hazardous conditions as well as causing particularly difficult conditions with respect to the removal thereof from the bilge. As a general rule. federal, state and local regulations prohibit pumping untreated bilge water overboard. For example. The Federal Water Pollution Control Act (FWPCA) prohibits the discharge of oil or hazardous substances into the waters within the Unites States. This prohibition is stated in terms: "discharge" includes spiking, spilling, leaking, or dumping; and "oil" means any kind of oil in any form including fuel oil, gasoline, lubricating oil and oil mixed with water in a vessel's bilge. The U.S. Coast Guard and Environmental Protection Agency standards states that oil has been discharged in a harmful quantity if it causes a visible shinning rainbow or discoloration of the surface of the water.
For this reason, it is necessary to clean a bilge and remove the treated bilge water at a discharge station. Typically, liquid cleaners are used, added to the bilge water and after a short period of time, the boat is taken to a discharge station and the treated bilge water pumped out. In the case of small boats, those having a length of 65 feet or less and one or two inboard engines, the bilge is cleaned periodically and is considered a necessary burden. For this reason, bilge cleaning is sometimes overlooked or put off which can cause additional problems.
Many of the commercially available liquid cleaners do not break down the oil or other organic materials and leave an oil film in the bilge. If the liquid cleaner leaves a residue of oil, gasoline or the like, the residue contributes to the conditions which will require a subsequent cleaning and may enhance corrosion of the materials used in manufacturing the vessel. Furthermore, some of the liquid cleaners are non-bioderadable and may further contribute to the pollution problem.
Accordingly, it is thought to be highly desirable to provide a continuous bilge cleaning product which will treat the bilge water and at the same time break down any organic residue so that it can be pumped overboard without harming the environment or violating federal, state or local regulations. It is also highly desirable to provide a bilge cleaning product that is easy to handle, facilitates bilge cleaning, and which can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price.